


Don’t Deserve You

by mylittlecittys



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, vintage lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlecittys/pseuds/mylittlecittys
Summary: As Susie looked on at Midge now, leaning against a lamppost looking as sophisticated as ever, she couldn’t help but feel dread. She’d really grown to care for Midge, more than she’d admit (not hard considering she wouldn’t admit it in the first place).





	Don’t Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so, yay! Second half out whenever I finish? Love this show so might write another one after? Dunno anyway here you go!

Susie walked up the stairs of the latest club Midge had taken by storm. The past few months had been a whirlwind of gigs; downtown, uptown, east side, west side, and everything in between. Midge was a big hit, people loved her, all the shit Sophie had said about needing a persona for people to find her funny? Wrong. Women related to Midge on a level much deeper than they’d admit and men got a kick out of getting what they’d consider ‘male’ comedy with something nicer to look at. 

But as Susie looked on at Midge now, leaning against a lamppost looking as sophisticated as ever, she couldn’t help but feel dread. She’d really grown to care for Midge, more than she’d admit (not hard considering she wouldn’t admit it in the first place). 

Here lies her problem though, she’s not used to this whole ‘I have feelings’ thing, she doesn’t like it. So when Midge comes muscling her way into her life (ok, yes Susie basically dragged her into her life, but that’s not the point), and into her heart. That’s what scared her the most. 

“Like what you see?”

Susie starts and realises then that’s she’s been staring at Miriam for much longer than is socially acceptable. 

“Yeah I’m just dandy. You um, did good in there”  
Midge rolls her eyes and smiles.

“Thanks, the bit with the Jewish dog went down great, should probably reconsider the bit about streaking with a bleached ass hole though, doesn’t really go down well in polite society”  
Midge laughs and Susie hears angels. 

“What? No! That’s my favourite bit!”

“Well I can give you all the details later, preferably not in front of three hundred people”

“Really! I feel honoured that her royal majesty would consider me to keep such sensitive information”

“Its not the only thing that’s sensitive, that bleach really did a number on me. How about tonight? Yours or mine?”

Susie’s heart does a flip, she wants to spend time with her? Now? What? Yes! No? Yes? 

She didn’t know, all she knew was that this was not going to end well. 

“Will children be and yours?”  
Midge nods her head with a smirk on her face. 

“Mine it is”  
Susie says, turning on her heel and walking in the direction of her apartment. She hears a giggle from behind and then the quick pattering of heels on the floor when Midge slides up beside her keeping pace and linking their arms together laughing as she goes.

Susie’s heart beats so fast it feels like it’ll explode. 

***  
“Pull the bed down, then we can both sit”

“W-what?”

Susie doesn’t know why but the idea of sharing her bed with Midge even if it is just to sit seems waaaay to intimate for their ‘friendship’ or whatever they’re calling this now. 

“Oh come on Susie you have one chair. One. Pull the bed down or I’ll fail and trying to do it myself.”

Midge has her hands on her hips and a little crinkle between her brows and Susie doesn’t she’s ever seen something so cute before in her life. She must have taken too long to reply because a second later Midge is a foot from her trying to get past, Susie’s brain kicks into gear realising how disastrous it would be if Midge tried to pull the bed down. 

“Okay! Okay! I’m doing it- Midge no! Stop please you’re going to hurt yourself!”

“Since when do you care for my safety?”  
Midge asked, while still reaching from the pull.  
“Anyway how hard can it b-EEEEK! SUSIE PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!”

Susie walked her over to the chair (like, two steps) and dropped her in it. Then she walked back over to the bed and pulled it down the safe way. Turning around after feeling the death glares in her back she realised Midge had not moved from where she’d been dropped. How she could look beautiful like this Susie would never know. One leg was over the arm of the chair spreading her skirts out over the chair, her hair was covering her face, and she was looking up at Susie through those big old lashes of hers. 

“I told you to stop”  
Susie said trying to defend herself as Midge started to stand up, a mischievous look in her eyes. Susie, smartly, started backing up.  
“Midge I was just trying to protect you, if you brought it down wrong it could’ve hit you on the head! You could’ve been h-“  
The bed hit the back of Susie’s knees and next thing she knew she was on her back on the bed, she pooped herself up on her elbows just in time to see Midge crawl onto the bed. On top of Susie. 

If anyone asked she’d swear her heart stopped. 

“M-Midge?”

“You. Picked. Me. Up. Susie. You’re going to have to pay for that...”  
They were face to face now Miriam failing to conceal her smirk.Susie’s heart was beating a mile a minute, Midges face was so close, her breath brushing her face, Susie didn’t know what to think she could’ve sworn- 

A high pitched squeal alike to that of a dog filled the silence and a second later followed by the sound of Miriam’s laughs as she fell on her back next to Susie. 

“I-I can’t believe you tickled me!”  
Susie could barely be heard over the cackles coming from the woman next to her. 

“I-I c-can’t believe! I c-can’t believe you-you squealed!!”  
To say say Susie was unimpressed was an understatement. 

“Come on, you scared me!! You’re gonna ruin my cool persona if you do that”

“Oh Susie you do not have a cool girl persona, you’re the biggest softie I know!”  
Midge proceeded to poke Susie in the belly drawing another little squeal from the older woman. 

“I swear to god Midge if you keep doing that I-“

“You’ll what? Kick me out? I like to see you try! You’re soft on me Susie you can’t deny i-“  
Susie covered Midges mouth with her hand trying not to laugh, Miriam decided that it was a good idea to lick said hand.

“God Midge what’s that for?!?”

“You tried to shut me up!”

“Successfully! It worked until you licked me!”

Midge just laughed, so Susie got up and made her way over to her alcohol cabinet and grabbed a random half empty bottle of whatever and started drinking it, this was going to be a long night. 

***

They’d been laughing and sharing stories for hours, Susie finally getting all of the details of the bleach incident, when Miriam yawned. Getting up Susie started putting the empty bottles away.

“Guess it’s time for you to go-“

Susie flushed and spun around covering her eyes. Miriam had decided to take off her dress. 

“Oh come on Susie you’ve seen it all before!”

“Yeah along with half the gaslight”

“How is this any different?”  
Susie turned around then, feeling weird talking with her back to her addressor, which she instantly regretted when she saw Midge in her very revealing underwear, and instantly spun back around.

“The difference is this is more, intimate?”

“It’s only intimate if you want it to be...”  
Susie turned. 

“What?”

“What?”

There was a stunned silence while Miriam ran over in her head his forward and stupid it was to say that, and Susie questioned wether she actually heard what she had?

“I mean we’re just sleeping, it’s fine”  
Susie balked at that.

“Woah woah woah who said you’re sleeping?”

“I did”

“Problem there, I don’t have any of this fancy ass lingerie”

“I wouldn’t expect you to just wear what you feel comfy in”  
Midge pulled back the covers and got into the bed. 

“Oh yeah cause I’m gonna wear nothing aren’t I?”

“You sleep in nothing?”  
A light blush tinted Midges cheeks. 

“Ummmm yeah?”

“Oh well yeah? I mean - come on Susie we’re friends here just get into bed.”

Susie stood there staring at her for a minute before kicking into action and grabbing a shirt that was a little worn and a pair of shorts the cut out of an old pair of pants and turned off the light. Quickly changing in the pitch black, knocking over several objects on her way. When she was done she climbed over to the other side of the bed and settled in. 

“Night Midge”

“Night Susie”

Susie fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.


End file.
